Reconnecting
by artistofthemind
Summary: Jace and Clary split up in high school when Jace leaves unexpectedly. They meet on the streets of New York 5 years later. Clace, SIzzy, and Malec
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this idea came to me while I was reading some other fanfiction so tell me if it's any good. It is a clace story and sizzy and malec are already together.**

**Something you need to know: Izzy and Clary still friends. Clary and Magnus still friends and Clary and Alec also friends. Jace moved out at 18 and is now 24. Magnus and Alec are 25 and Simon, Clary, and Izzy are 23. Also I have no idea where anything is in New York which is where they are living.**

**Enjoy my story.**

Chapter 1

CPOV

I walked down the street not really paying attention to where I was going, I had walked this way every Friday for the past 7 years. I was going to Starbucks to meet up with Magnus. We had our 'meeting' every Friday, it was really just an excuse for us to sit and chat about all that had happened in the past week and occasionally talk about high school. In high school we were all friends, me, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus. Oh and Jace, but after he went to college a year early and he never came back sooo he doesn't really count. All 5 of us are still friends, but Simon and Izzy are getting married next year and Magnus and Alec are already married. Whenever we all go out I'm the sort of 5th wheel except they all take pains to include me. A few times I'll bring a boyfriend, but I haven't really dated since him. Since he broke my heart. Currently I'm single and living in an apartment. I have my own gallery and live fine off of the paintings I sell. I don't make the most, but I make as much as I need to live comfortably. I still dress the same as ever. Okay I dress a little better, more fashionably. Skinnies most of the time and shirts that actually fit and actually look nice on me.

All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder and I spin around my hand going to the hidden dagger that I carry around ever since I almost got raped. Immediately I push away bad memories of- NO!- I can't think that or I'll have another attack. The man standing before me looks worried and like he's in a rush. He is golden, literally golden; his hair, skin, even his eyes are golden. His suit is black and he has a brief case slung over one shoulder.

"Excuse me." his voice has a faint british accent and sounds familiar, really, really familiar. Then I realize standing in front of me is the one and only Jace Lightwood-Herondale-Wayland. That boy who at one point had 3 last names because no one could figure out who his real parents were (turns out it was the Herondales but the Lightwoods still raised him).

"Yes." I don't say his name because I figure he doesn't recognize me.

"I'm trying to get to the starbucks on 5th avenue." he trails off awkwardly.

I flash a brilliant smile, "I'm going there too. Walk with me?" I don't ask if I should show him the way because I know he wouldn't like it.

"Thank you." he looks relieved and then something flashes through his eyes so quickly I wonder if I imagined it. It looked like recognition, but there's no way. I look totally different with nice clothes, makeup, and nice hair. I turn around and we begin to walk and I make small talk trying to figure out as much as I can about what happened to him while he was gone.

"So have you ever been to New York before?" I ask.

"Yes, I actually used to live here, but I left 6 years ago and I forgot my way around." he responds as if he's glad to finally be talking to someone who's willing to listen.

"Why'd you leave?" I really want to know the answer, but I try to sound as carefree as I can.

He looks awkward and unsure before starting to talk, "Well in high school I met the love of my life. We were together from sophomore to senior year. Well we would have been, but I had gotten a letter from a collage that was willing to let me in early. So as soon as I turned 18 I left. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving before hand. Instead I left all my friends a letter." he pauses and I remember crying over that letter, heartbroken. "I left that girl because I was afraid I was going to hurt her. I was afraid of destroying her. She was so innocent, so pure and I didn't want to ruin it." I want to say that by leaving he ruined me more than he could ever imagine. But he continues, "I went to college for 4 years before graduating and becoming a lawyer and just last week I got transferred over here from Florida. They needed a young lawyer over here they said. I work child abuse cases you see. I got abused as a child so I always help the abused and I know how to crack the abuser and how to get them accused." So that's where he disappeared to, I thought. Outloud I say, "That's really nice of you. So are going to try and find that girl?"

He looks thoughtful at that, "I hadn't really considered it, but I think I might."

"I can always help you, I've got some great connections. Why don't we exchange numbers?" I did have some great connections, Izzy became an undercover detective and Simon is in the force and backs her up. They make a great team and have solved a lot of cases together. I also just wanted his new number and was thankful that I got a new number as soon as I found out he changed his number.

"Uh.. sure." he looks surprised by this offer but pulls out a pen and scribbles his number on my hand. I take his pen and do the same.

A few minutes later we are at Starbucks, I walk in as he stands outside calling someone. I assume it's a client, but don't worry about it too much because I see Magnus.

"Magnus!" I exclaim as I sit down across from him. He already got our drinks and has a seat in the corner, thank god. Even though Jace didn't remember me, Magnus is very, very, very hard to forget.

"Hey Clary! It's been what 24 hours?" Magnus asks jokingly.

"Haha. You are NEVER going to believe who I met on my way here." I get straight to business.

Magnus is immediately alert, "Who? Seb- I mean you-know-who?" Magnus catches himself just in time.

"Nope" I say popping the p. "Our very own missing golden retriever."

"JACE?!" Magnus exclaims loudly, turning a few heads.

"Magnus," I whisper-yell, "Not so loud, he's here. I had to walk him here and I talked to him on the way." At that Magnus's eyes bug out of his head.

"You talked to Jace." I nod. "Did he remember you?" I hesitate before I shrug. I don't trust myself to speak right now- I just realized I'm still in love with Jace Herondale-Lightwood. Magnus seems to understand because before I realize it he's hugging me. "I'm so sorry baby doll." I'm the only one Magnus calls nicknames, he even only calls Alec, Alec. I suppose that's because Alec didn't like any of his nicknames, whereas I find them nice. We talk until closing time about things, anything but Jace and dating in general. On my way home I realize I said good bye Jace when I walked inside and he said good bye Clary back as he pulled out his phone. I also realize that Jace never came into the Starbucks.

**JPOV**

I was walking down the street when I saw a flash of red up ahead. I immediately think Clary. Then dismiss the possibility, but then I remember I'm back in New York. That's where Clary lives, so it could be Clary. I wrack my brain, I want to walk with the girl- if it is Clary- for as long as possible, so where could she be going. Then I remember;

"_Come on Jace." Clary is pulling me along the street impatiently._

"_Coming, coming. Why are we in such a hurry anyway?" I ask laughing at my impatient little redhead._

"_Because it's Friday and on Friday's I meet Mags at the Starbucks on 5th and today he said I had to bring you." she says still pulling me along, "and if we're late it's all your fault."_

I realize it's Friday and that the redhead is Clary going to meet Magnus and that this is my one chance to get her back. So I speed up and tap on her shoulder. She spin around her right hand flying to her right side. I see a brief flash of fear in her eyes that's quickly squashed. She looks the same as ever, except for that flash of fear. I wonder what happened to her and I know that I will find out eventually. I can tell that as she looks at me she recognizes me and hurt, no heartbreak, flashes in her eyes.

"Excuse me." I say trying to be casual.

"Yes?" when she says that I realize that she's going to try and figure out if I remember her.

"I'm looking for the Starbucks on 5th avenue." I trail off wanting to see how she'll respond. Since becoming a lawyer I've learned a lot about how to read a person's body language.

"I'm going there. Walk with me?" she flashes me a brilliant smile and then I realize she just responded how I would have wanted someone to respond to me. She still cares about me- whether or not she realizes it.

"Thank you." and as I say that I can feel the relief and love flash through my eyes before I can hide it. We walk to Starbucks and I tell her why I left and what I did hoping it helps her like me even more. It works. Before we get there we exchange numbers. Then I realize when we get there, neither one of us told the other our names and she whispered 'good bye Jace' before walking inside. I'm pulling out my phone to call my driver to come pick me up and drive me to the office. On the way to the office I realize I said 'good bye Clary' before she was inside. And that we heard each other. And that getting back together will be easier and harder than either of us ever imagined.

**A/N: okay that was pretty short, but a good start right? for those of you who have read my other story and are currently reading this I am about to update it, I promise. Those of you who haven't read, actually started cuz I'm not done yet, A long forgotten hope. I suggest you read it. Although it is a TID fanfiction not TMI. So how was this story? I will update asap because I realize this is sort a mean cliffhanger.**


	2. Not an update (sorry)

**So I have a sprained wrist in circus camp and I can't type very well, at all, and so I'm really sorry about the delay, but I'll have the update up as soon as possible. Again I'm really sorry, but there isn't much you can do when you are injured.**

**Thanks for understanding (or even not understanding and dealing with it anyway)**

**Artistofthemind**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! This is soooooo late! So sorry about the late update, but I have an explanation! I was in Costa Rica!Thanks to everyone who read my story! I hope all of you see this update because it's going to be really good! And without further ado the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *goes in corner and cries***

Chapter 2

Clary POV

It was Saturday, one of my two days I give myself off; unless I'm feeling particularly inspired. Today I wasn't feeling inspired at all. In fact I have had artists block for a week. Not-so-coincidentally since the same day I saw Jace for the first time in 6 years. So today I decided to go to Central Park to look for inspiration. I grabbed my bag, sketchbook, various sketching materials, keys, my phone, and my wallet. I left, walking, I plugged my earphones into my phone and turned on my music.

When I got to Central Park I sat on my favorite bench by the lake and closed my eyes. I took out my sketchpad and HB pencil. This time as I looked around I felt my hand twitch, so I did what I always do when I feel my moment of inspiration; I closed my eyes and allowed myself to draw. It could have been minutes or hours later when I opened my eyes to find a drawing.

It was one of my memories from when me and Jace were dating. We had come to Central Park and had been sitting on this very bench when a duck came by. Jace, who was deathly afraid of ducks stood up on the bench and started to scream bloody murder. I picked up the duck and Jace totally flipped out. I ended up chasing him for about an hour, when we both got tired and I let the duck go. Jace was pretty mad, but eventually we both were laughing about it.

As I sat in Central Park I realized that I missed Jace. I wanted to see him again, even if it was just for a meeting about finding well me. So I pulled out my phone and texted him.

(**Clary**_, Jace_)

**Hey what's up?**

_Hey this is….._

**Girl from the street Friday.**

_Oh! Hey? Why did you text me?_

**I was bored and all my friends skipped town.**

_Really? So why me? Why not some other random guy?_

**I don't talk to random guys on the street.**

_I'm not random? That hurts…_

**We both know that you aren't. Anyway wanna come meet me at Central Park?**

_Sure. I'm on my way._

I didn't bother texting Jace where she was and he didn't bother to ask because we both knew where to meet; where we had always met.

Jace POV

I was sitting in my apartment thinking about Clary. I wondered if she was going to play dumb and actually help me use the police to find her. Or if she was going to acknowledge that we knew who each other was and that we still had feelings. I really wanted to see her and talk to her, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to see me right now.

I had been here a whole week and hadn't been able to concentrate on my newest case. I was hoping that if I saw her then I would be able to work. I took the weekend off and was currently contemplating texting or calling Clary while staring at my phone, when it went off. I opened the text and saw it was from Clary

**Hey what's up? **  
I decided to play dumb and texted her;

_Hey this is….._

She responded almost immediately,

**Girl from street Friday.**

So she wasn't ready to admit who she was just quite yet; well I could live with that.

_Oh! Hey? Why did you text me?_

I really wanted to know why she had texted me of all her friends.

**I was bored and all my friends skipped town.**

I knew this meant that Clary wasn't in the mood to talk to them because she had always said the same when I asked her about Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus when she was in a bad mood.

_Really? So why me? Why not some other random guy?_

I wanted to see how she would respond to this. She might allude to the fact that we had known each other very well.

**I don't talk to random guys on the street.**

Well we were getting closer to a confession. I decided to play cocky Jace.

_I'm not random? That hurts…_

I wonder what she would say.

**We both know that you aren't. Anyway wanna come meet me at Central Park?**

Well there it was, the semi-confession I was looking for.

_Sure. I'm on my way._

Yes! I danced around my room for a few minutes before pulling on my shoes and jacket and heading out the door. She had invited me back to our bench. This was a big improvement and I was hoping that we could sort out the past today. That would be nice and even nicer if we could get back together or start over. I headed out the door and made my way down the street towards Central Park.

Clary POV  
I was really nervous now. Did I really just call and ask the boy who broke my heart if he wanted to hang out? I tried to relax; I took deep breaths and tried not to think about anything. I tried to draw the scene in front of me. The young couple sitting under a tree. The boy had black hair and blue-violet eyes, he was beautiful. The girl had brown hair and stormy eyes, she was also beautiful. They were a perfect match. As I watched I started to cry silent tears, they reminded me of when Jace and I would go out. I would sit in Jace's lap, resting against his chest. He would lean back against a tree and play with my hair and we would talk about everything and nothing. The longer I watched, the more I remembered, the more my heart broke, and the more I cried.

I had completely forgotten that Jace was coming and had curled up on the bench, sobbing to myself about all that I had lost. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and a girl spoke.

"Are you quite all right?" she spoke like it was the 1800s and had a soft British accent. I looked up and saw the beautiful girl from earlier, the boy was standing behind her looking slightly worried.

"Y-ye-yes." I gasped, trying to stop crying.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked. She sounded concerned. I shook my head mutely and began to cry harder. I curled back up into my little ball on the bench. Someone sat down next to me a pulled me into their lap.

"Shh. It's alright. It's fine." It was the girl.

"Should we take her back to our place Tess?" A male voice spoke.

"No. She might be waiting for someone." The girl, Tess, answered. Ya, I thought miserably, Jace the heartbreaker. This just brought on a fresh wave of tears. Then I heard someone calling my name.  
"Clary? Clary! Are you alright?" It was Jace.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" It was the boy.

"She's my friend." Jace answered.  
"Is he really?" Tess asked me softly. I nodded yes, then shook no.

"Sort of?" She asked and I nodded.

"Do you want to talk to him right now?" I shook my head no and I could hear the boy and Jace arguing.

"Is he why you're crying." I nodded yes.

"Do you want me to take you back home? Or somewhere else?" She asked kindly while pulling out a handkerchief so that I could dry my tears and blow my nose. Seriously, I thought, who carries a handkerchief now-a-days. I used it anyway and half smiled at Tess before answering in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to try talking to him I think." She smiled at me before handing me a piece of paper.

"Here's my address and number if you ever need a friend. I'm Tessa by the way." She stood and smiled at me.

"I'm Clary and thank you."

"No problem. Common Will, let's go. I'm hungry." She pulled the black haired boy away. He just nodded, looking at her with such total love that I almost started crying again.

"Clary are you alright?" It was Jace. I had almost forgotten about him.

"No." I answered bluntly looking at him. He looked miserable and slightly ashamed of himself.

"Can I ask why?" he asked timidly.

"You." I said softly, I was about to break down again.

"Me?" he looked confused. "What are you…" he trailed off looking at me. "Oh." was all he said.

"Oh indeed. So tell me Jace." I spat him name out, "Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't handle it." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Really?" I said poisonously. "And I suppose I was supposed to be able to handle losing you?"

"Ahh. No I suppose not. I hadn't really thought it through." Jace looked really guilty now. Well good I thought, he deserves to suffer like I have. If he'd been here I probably would have never been raped. But I didn't him that, yet.

"No, you never did think about the consequences did you?" I sneered, I was done with cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed Jace. I wasn't going to be hurt again. He looked really guilty and hurt right now, but that didn't bother me one little bit.

"Look, I, I'm sorry." he sighed.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. What do you suppose happened to me when you left? hm? Because it wasn't pleasant. What am I just supposed to take you back because you apologized? Guess what! Apologies don't fix a broken heart." I was screaming at him by the end of my little speech and a couple people looked over, but kept walking.

"Clary, I am really, really sorry. Can we start over?" He pleaded.

"Yes we can. We can start waaaaaayyyy at the beginning. The very beginning." I said before turning on my heel and running away.

Jace POV

I had come to the park to see my precious Clary sobbing in the arms of a stranger while a familiar looking black haired boy hovered by anxiously. I yelled her name and ran towards her. She was crying harder now and the only thing I wanted was to comfort the little red-head.

"Hey what are you doing?" It was the boy and he should in between me and my treasure.

"She's my friend." I said, hoping I was right and that Clary was my friend, but what else was I supposed to call her, my-ex-that-I-ran-out-on-but-randomly-met-on-the-street-the-other-day? No I don't think so.

"Tessa will find out if that's true." he should in front of me stubbornly. Well I wasn't giving up that easily.

"It is true!" I cried desperately watching the girl, Tessa, talk to Clary. "What do you think I'm going to rape her in the middle of Central Park?"

"No, but you might kidnap her." By the Angel this boy was stubborn. I huffed exasperated when the girl stood up.

"Common Will. I'm hungry." She grabbed him and started dragging him away. He gave her a look of complete affection before catching up.

"Clary are you alright?" I asked turning to my doll.

"No." she said bluntly.

"Can I ask why?" I asked timidly, remembering what Clary got like when she was mad.

"You." came her soft reply and I looked down at her startled.

"Me?" I was confused. "What are you…" I trailed off looking at her in realization. "Oh." was all I said.

"Oh indeed. So tell me Jace." She spat my name out, "Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't handle it." I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"Really?" She said poisonously. "And I suppose I was supposed to be able to handle losing you?"

"Ahh. No I suppose not. I hadn't really thought it through." I felt really guilty now.

"No, you never did think about the consequences did you?" She sneered. She seemed to be hiding something, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was I left her without thinking about how she would feel. I could have died of guilt right about then.

"Look, I, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. What do you suppose happened to me when you left? hm? Because it wasn't pleasant. What am I just supposed to take you back because you apologized? Guess what! Apologies don't fix a broken heart." She was screaming at me by the end of her little speech and a couple people looked over, but kept walking.

"Clary, I am really, really sorry. Can we start over?" I pleaded.

"Yes we can. We can start waaaaaayyyy at the beginning. The very beginning." She said before turning on her heel and running away. I stood there shocked by what just happened. And then I realized by what she meant. I was going to have to re-meet her and re-charm her, without any tricks because she knew them all and could through them all in my face.

Yup this was definitely going to be hard, but it would be worth it.

"I'm coming for you Clary, and this time I won't leave." I promised out loud.

**A/N: I bet you guys didn't see that coming, but maybe you did.**

**And so our favorite Wessa shows up! I couldn't resist and I needed the perfect couple.**

**A couple questions before you go that you should ponder;**

**Why does Will look familiar to Jace?**

**What happened to Clary to go from wanting to see Jace to hating his guts?**

**Will Clary ever go to visit Tessa? Will they bump into each other again?**

**And finally, how will Jace win Clary back? Will he ever find out that she was raped?**

**Until next time my lovely readers. and I'll try to update within a week, but I start high school tomorrow, so I don't know how long it will be. Also check out my Wessa story!**

**-Artistofthemind**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I feel like an asshat right now. I'm sorry about the long wait folks. I started high school and am already bogged down with activities and homework and projects. Blah. So here's the update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

CPOV

That asshat! I was seething. I had just had a customer commision a piece. A piece that he called trash and burned in front of me! I mean who walks around with a lighter and a small can of gas?! Well then he demanded that he get his money back. I refused saying that he owed it to me for wasting my time and ruining my rug (it caught on fire and I had to put it out with my fire extinguisher). Magnus came over with Alec, thank god, and they forcefully removed him from my shop/apartment. I thanked them and then told them to leave because I wasn't in the mood. They promptly left me alone.

Now what am I supposed to do? I decided I'd start a new gallery. I already had a man who was willing to display my work, but wanted something that would touch people's hearts and become the talk of New York. Well I was trying to think of a good topic, but so far they've all been rejected. I sat on my studio floor randomly scrolling through contacts on my phone hoping for inspiration when I saw Tessa's number.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I jumped up and yelled. "I'M GETTING THAT GALLERY!" I jumped around. Oh yes, this was the perfect topic and subjects! I pulled up the man's contact info and called him for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Hello this is Clary Fray." I said as soon as someone picked up.

"Ah hello Ms. Fray. Let me go get Mr. Morgenstern for you." It was his secretary. Lucky bastard.

"Hello Clary, what is it?" Jon asked me.

"I've got it this time." I told him, we were friends from art school, although he went to find out how to start an art-based business and I went to learn art. We found out that we were sibblings when our last names came up, but I changed mine.

"Got what?" He sounded amused.

"That perfect topic." I started.

"Tell me." Jon loved all of my ideas, but he said that they just weren't what he wanted.

"Love. Well specifically a beautiful couple in beautiful places. I'm going to make you a sample piece. I'm actually about to call my subjects and get them to meet me in the park. I'll come over when I'm done. Okay?" I asked excitedly.

"Alright. It sounds interesting. I'll be waiting for you, but I might be in a meeting. Okay?" Jon said, interested.

"See you then!" I sung and hung up. I dialed Tessa's number and she picked up on the first ring.  
"Hello who is this?" Came her musical and slightly British voice.

"It's me Clary, the girl from the park the other day." I said.

"Oh hey Clary! What can I do for you?" Tessa perked up immediately.

"I was hoping that you and Will could meet me in Central Park and model for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, no problem. We were actually thinking about heading out. If I can ask, what are we modeling for?" Tessa sounded curious.

"I'll tell you when I see you. Just wear something that you'd wear when you usually go to the park. I need you to be totally normal. Okay?" I asked

"Sure thing! I'll see you soon. We'll meet up where we first met." Tessa told me and hung up. I jumped around for about five minutes before getting dressed in my painting clothes, oldish paint-splattered jeans, a tight, black long sleeve shirt and my paint covered t-shirt. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and put on my boots. Then I started to pack up my supplies. A foldable easel, a few canvases in a carry bag, my travel paints, my paint brushes, and my palettes. I also added a few cups for water just in case. I also grabbed my normal sketch pad and headed out the door. I hailed a cab and loaded all of art supplies and myself into the back.

"Central Park." I told the cabby and we sped off. I got there and tossed the guy some money. He just handed it back.  
"I don't need it kid." he told me. I stared at him in surprise.

"Why not?" I asked recovering quickly.

"Because you're an artist. I love art. Just give me the location of your next gallery and that's all I need." He told me. I stared at him and took in his appearance. He didn't look like a normal cabbie, he had brown hair and blue eyes with glasses. I wrote down Jon's gallery's address and handed it to him.  
"My work should be up in about two weeks if all goes planned." I told him. The cabbie reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card.  
"I'm not actually a cabbie." the told me, "I'm just filling for a friend who's sick. I own a bookstore. Stop by sometime." He offered handing me the business card.

"Will do!" I smiled at him and got out of the cab and headed to my bench.

When I got there I saw Tessa and Will sitting under the same tree. I walked over to them and dropped all of my stuff.

"Hey Tessa, Will." I said, startling them.

"Hey Clary, how are you?" Tessa asked smiling at me.

"Great! I suppose I should really introduce myself shouldn't I?" I asked smiling at them.

"We should introduce ourselves too." Tessa acknowledged.

"Well I'll start. I'm Clary Fray. I'm an artist. I've already had 3 gallery's open at a friend's gallery space. I'm looking to open my fourth." I told them, purposely not mentioning whose gallery it was just in case.

"I'm Tessa Grey, hopefully soon Herondale." She smiled at Will at this who blushed and looked up. "I'm a writer and a historian."

"I'm Will Herondale." I gasped. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"YOU'RE WILLIAM HERONDALE?!" I asked rather loudly.

"What of it?" he looked uncomfortable and surprised. I ignored him and turned to Tessa.

"He's annoying and was a sarcastic, arrogant, egotistical asshat when you first met him right? He looked down on you, maybe insulted you. Then you had to work on a project together for english. He insulted your favorite book, probably _A Tale of Two Cities_, and you took offense. You slapped, or hit him with the book, and stormed out. Next day he apologized. You got in a big discussion about the book and BAM, next thing you know you're a couple and in love. Right?" I asked. I had heard this story before. Tessa and Will gaped at me.  
"Y-y-yes." She stuttered, "But how did you know?" I stood and curtsied.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, resident art freak and brainiac. Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale's definitely-most-assuredly-ex-girlfriend." I told them and they looked shocked.

"Wait you're telling me that that guy yesterday was Jace?!" Will looked astonished. "I thought he was still doing law in Britain."

"So that's where he went." I muttered.

"Wait, Morgenstern?" Tessa asked. Here it comes, I thought.

"Yes." I cringed waiting, waiting, waiting.

"OMG THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE JON'S LONG LOST LITTLE SISTER THAT HE TOLD US ABOUT!" Tessa started jumping around screaming. Will just gaped at me even more.

"We obviously have a lot to discuss." Will finally gathered his thoughts enough to talk.  
"Ya about that, can it wait? I really need to get this piece done." I asked him.

"Sure thing. What do we need to do?" Will asked watching Tessa amused as she danced around chanting 'Jon's long lost little sister' over and over.

"Just chill out and stay where you are. All the paintings need to be natural." I told him and he nodded, grabbing Tessa's wrist and pulling her into his lap. She shrieked as she fell and it reminded me of Jace and I so much that it physically hurt. I looked away and grabbed all of stuff to set up on the bench that faced the tree. I stood up my easel and set my first canvas on it. I took out my pencil and eraser first. I looked up and saw the couple relaxing against the tree. I started to sketch them onto my canvas. I went into my art trance.

When I finally came to we had a crowd and my painting was done. It was Will and Tessa relaxing against the tree. Tessa seemed to be talking about something while Will looked at her with love filled eyes. All of the colors were spot on, but certain spots were muted and others more vibrant. They looked perfect under the tree with the sunshine filtered through the tree to shine on spots that I wanted to highlight. Will and Tessa stood and stretched, walking over to me to look at the painting.

"It's perfect." Tessa breathed, leaning over my shoulder.

"Wow, how on Earth do you do that?" Will asked amazed.

"I have no idea. I go into a trance while I work on a piece. How long has it been anyways?" I asked packing up my stuff before standing and stretching.

"About three hours." Tessa told me still scrutinizing the painting.

"Well I've got to get to my studio then." I said grabbing my stuff and putting my wet canvas in a bag that I had made so that I could transport wet canvases without ruining them.

"If all goes well I'm gonna need you guys to model for me more." I smiled at them hopefully.

"Of course, as long as we can have lunch together tomorrow." Tessa told me.

"Sure thing!" I said and we parted. I went to hail a cab and Will and Tessa went on a date. I took a cab to Jon's place and entered.

"Hello?" I called.

"Give me a mo sis." Jon called back from his office. He appeared a minute later.

"I have a painting and news." I told him setting my bag down in the little studio Jon gave me at his building.

"Great!" Jon said sitting down. I made Jon turn around while I took out the painting and set it up. I positioned it and adjusted the lights so that it was light up perfectly. Jon turned around and promptly fell off his chair.

"When did you meet them?" Jon's voice was barely a whisper.

"The day Jace found me in Central Park." I told him off hand, admiring the painting. "So what do you think?" I asked him. He stood up and walked over.

"I accept, as long as all of the paintings are this good or better. Also give me Will's number." I nodded and pulled his phone off of his belt. I inserted Will's number, which he gave me when we parted, and gave Jon back his phone.

"Well if that's all I'm gonna go home bro." I told him yawning.

"Okay. Do mind if I keep this painting?" Jon asked still staring at the painting with tears in his eyes.

"Of course." I said and left.

**A/N: This is just a filler, although it did have some important info in it. Next chapter should hopefully be up next weekend, maybe sooner. It will clarify all confusing things. Also Clary used to go by Clary Morgenstern, not Clary Fray.**


End file.
